


Dopamine

by fruityrumpus413



Category: Buhay Kolehiyo, SSU, Sexy Sexy Universities
Genre: M/M, Romance, SSU - Freeform, Smut, Universities, Yaoi, mature - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-25 00:10:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10752648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fruityrumpus413/pseuds/fruityrumpus413
Summary: A single text message which caused a different day than the normal for our lethargic University, Don Thomas Mapua.





	Dopamine

 

16th April, 20XX

            It was a day like any other for Don. The sound of book pages being flipped, and the soft hushed voices of the other students in the library was all he could hear as he studies in the library as part of his daily routine. The endless workload of assignments he has to complete for the current semester has been a part of what made him become the introverted and lethargic person most of his classmates and friends knew him to be. He wouldn’t speak unless questioned, he’s often found hunched over his worktable completing his assignments at home or at the library, or silently taking notes as his lecturer taught in class, but this day however, was different than what he usually had. 

2:00pm, Library. Don had just finished getting his lunch then went straight to the library to continue his reviews. As soon as he sat down, he felt his phone in his shirt pocket vibrate. He took his phone out and held it to see that he received a text message from one of his friends, Salle. The text message read, 

          “Mappy!! Group study with the gang later on 6pm at Neo’s, you wanna join us?” 

          “Group study…It had been a while since the last time we’ve done it.” Don thought. 

Oh the wonders of having a group studies with friends which would usually end up not doing any of the work and spend the time chatting or going to another place for their late-night shenanigans. 

Don took a moment to read the message before he tapped onto the chat box to type his reply, 

         “Sure.” it simply said. 

Everyone knew that he wasn’t the person to talk more than the things he was questioned with, he honestly didn’t felt like going but it had been a while since he had been with his friends.

It took a few minutes before his phone vibrated again, receiving a reply from Salle.

         “Alright. I’ll see you there. uLOL :P”

After reading the message, Don placed the phone back into his pocket then started packing his things to head back home.

  
  


By 5:00pm, Don prepared to head out by taking a quick shower then putting on a white tee, and overcoating it with his favorite red shirt. He then grabbed his bag which was filled with a few paperwork he planned to complete by the day and went out of his house. He walked on the streets as the sun was starting to set and the sounds of cars stuck in traffic on the other side of the road. It was peak hours after all and people were coming home from work. 

Half an hour later, he reached Neo’s home and rang the doorbell. Mia then greeted and led him in. As he entered the living room, he hears his friends Thomas, Phil and Salle playing a game of Twister instead of studying like what they were supposed to be doing.

       “Oh you’re here!” As Neo turned his head towards Don to greet him as he was sitting down on the couch and holding a few pages of the supposed paperwork.

       “En.” Don replied before sitting down on another couch and took out his laptop to get started on his assignment. Despite the noises of laughter and randomness of his friends, he still appreciated them and honestly enjoyed his time with them, despite showing the least interest.

As they played, the first person to lose was Salle. He was a sore loser and would sometimes have random fits when he isn’t satisfied.

      “Tch. You probably intentionally made the pin stop there to make me lose in this stupid game, Cessie!”

He started arguing with his younger sister Cessie, who was taking charge of spinning the pinwheel in the game. After a while, he seemed to cool down before sitting on the same couch Don was sitting on. Salle greeted Don with a firm tone as he was still trying to calm himself from his loss, the other two kept playing as they were highly competitive with one another.

      “It’s nice that you finally came after not responding to the other times that we invited you.”

Salle said.

      “They’re important dates for me since I was about to have a quiz that day. Unlike you, I don’t want to fail.”

Don replied bluntly as he continued typing on his laptop to complete his work.

   Neo then approached them both before Salle could reply, he was holding a tray that had 6 frappuccinos from Starbs. “Take one. It’s to refresh yourselves from the heaty weather we have during the day.” As he offered the drinks on the tray, Salle took one for himself and started sipping on it, meanwhile Don just slightly nodded his head and softly mumbled, “Thank you.” as he took his own drink. 

   Salle then scooted closer next to him to take a peek of the assignment Don was working on. He accidentally hits Salle’s halfly-drank Starbs drink onto his own shoulder, causing the cap to come off and having the chocolate-covered whipped cream spilled onto Don’s sleeve, splashing a few droplets onto his glasses, and the frappuccino spilling on Salle’s white pants. The others were still playing Twister, this time having Mia as the person in charge of the pinwheel board. They were laughing and having a bit of commotion on the game, unknowing of what was happening with Salle and Don.

       “Ah, my bad.” Don said as he placed the drink into the side table, then stood up to pick up a few tissues on the coffee table in front of him to wipe off the spilled drink off his shirt.

Salle stood up and headed to the toilet, leaving his white jacket on the couch and started to rinse off the sweet, sticky stains off his pants with the water from the sink.

  
  


   Since Salle was distracted rinsing his shirt, he didn’t notice Don following behind him, then shook hearing Don’s low but soft voice from the door. “Oh that was bad..I’m really sorry about that.” Don said as he looked down, quite embarrassed from the minor accident he caused.

      “Other than making me look like I’ve shat myself, I guess it’s fine, Urgh.” Salle replied with a tone of anger in his voice. “You just can’t ever do anything right without being clumsy, it’s been great for the rest of us you know-” before hearing a soft sad sigh coming from Don.

      “I...I’ve always tried my best...” he softly mumbled. Salle turned his head to face Don before realizing that he was already feeling guilty for what he had done and Salle just had to make it worse by being harsh towards the situation.

   Salle led out a sigh before grabbing Don’s arm and pulling him closer to help him wash off his part of his mess on his shoulder, before Don moving away and said, “I can do it myself.”

Salle just absentmindedly froze, not knowing what to say as Don removes his red over shirt and started to rinse it in the sink. As from where Salle was standing, he could clearly see the tiny bits of chocolate powder and tufts of whip cream left on Don’s neck. Salle suddenly had this weird feeling come over him before him. The sight of Don’s neck covered in cream, his short ponytail, and how effeminate his hair looked made him long to want to do something.

   Salle then slowly approached behind Don before softly kissing Don’s neck, then licking off the bit of cream that was still over it before Don realized what he was doing and moved away. “Oh, what the- What were you trying to do to me?!” He yelled with a tone of panic as his cheeks were starting to turn red from embarrassment. Without a word, Salle just turned him around before kissing his lips and wrapping his arms tightly around Don. There was a brief moment of silence and stillness before Don breaks the kiss by pushing Salle away yet again, shocked and confused from what was happening. “No, seriously, what is goin-” before Salle interrupted by looking him straight in the eye and spoke,

      “I don’t know what is it, but you’re making me feel something I’ve never felt before.”

He looked at Salle, with a confused and embarrassed expression before replying in a stutter,

      “Uhh.. What…?.” 

What could it be? Fondness? Lust? Love? No, it was impossible. They both had the same thought, the same feeling but they couldn’t describe or recognize the emotion they were feeling at that exact moment.

  Salle pushed the toilet’s door close before pulling Don closer to him to kiss his lips once more. This time, they both didn’t pull away and knew that what they were feeling was mutual. They both gave in to that emotion, and there’s no coming back from it. Salle then slowly moved him to sit on top of the toilet seat, lips still locked with one another until he slipped his tongue in between their makeouts, creating new intense sensations which causes the bottom man to grip tightly onto Salle’s hair, and the other hand gripping onto his back.

  They broke the kiss for a moment to take a breath before Don softly said, “S-Salle...It’s weird that I’m feeling this way towards you.. I-I’m scared.” before Salle placed a finger against his lips. “You know, it’s better to just go with the flow than to keep questioning it… And right now all I want is you…” then leaned lower to softly kiss his neck, before suckling on it. Don led out a moan and arched his head high from the pleasure. Salle then started to lift up Don’s shirt, exposing his chest and belly. He then lowered himself down before he started to suckle on one of his sensitive nipples, making Don moan a little louder from the new sensation he was experiencing.

 As Salle suckled onto his nipples, he started to unbuckle his own belt from his chocolate-stained white pants then pecked up to kiss Don’s lips again, this time lowering his underwear to expose his well-erected manhood. He led out a breath, “I-It’s okay for me to p-put in, r-right..?” Salle spoke with panting in between his words. Don’s cheeks flushed red when he saw the size of Salle’s 7” length shaft. Don stared at him for one moment before shyly nodding his head as a sign of consent. 

   Salle then got himself closer to Don’s face, placing one hand onto Don’s head, Don then used one of his hands to get a good grip of Salle’s pulsing manhood and gently stroked its back and forth. The scent it was giving out was a strong concentrated scent of Salle’s being and the scent of sweat. 

  This time, Salle started to moan out, he bit his lower lip and closed his eyes before letting out another grunt, Don lightly breathed onto the head of his shaft before slowly licking the tip that has started to drip out pre-cum, then proceeded to close his mouth around the head, sending intense waves of pleasure by each prod. 

  “It tasted sweet, it tasted salty, it tasted.. Just like Salle.” These were the only things that was in Don’s head as he continued to fellate him, with each time his shaft was pushing deeper into his mouth, the more the taste became stronger and spit was starting to drip down his chin.

   Salle guided Don’s head as he worked around him for a moment along with soft grunts. He stared down at him, and the sight of Don doing his work with no complaints made Salle cream out in his mouth, then spurted onto his face, including his glasses and hair. “Oh, my bad, Mappy.” He said with a flirtatious smirk on his face. “Here let help you clean that up.”

Salle grab a few tissue sheets from the side of the sink, handed some to Don and started to wipe off his own cream from Don’s face, especially cheeks and chin. Don wiped his mouth off then took off his glasses, revealing his stressed dark eyes. Salle was speechless, Don’s dark brown eyes glistened when he glanced over to face him before quickly looking away as he wiped off the droplets of cum that got onto his glasses before putting it back on.

   “I...I think we should go back there, they might be looking for us..” He said before standing up and trying to reach out for his red overshirt that had been on the sink. Salle then let out a short chuckle before starting to undo Don’s pants as he sat down on the toilet seat and with one of his flirtatious smirks as he does so. “They’re too busy playing with each other, and I’m not quite done with you yet, Mappy~” He said with a playful tone in his voice, then pulled down Don’s pants, removing them off along with his underwear. Don shyly crossed his leg and responded with a panicked voice, “I-I-I don’t think r-right now is the r-right t-tiiimeeee--” before getting cut off when Salle took hold of his hips and made him to sit onto his own lap. His manhood inbetween Don’s  derrière and started to position himself onto his orifice.

   “A-Ah… I-I really don’t think now is the best tiii---ME!!!!!!” He moaned out as he felt Salle’s lengthy shaft penetrating into him. Salle adjusted himself to the position then started to move Don’s hips up and down in a slow pace as they both moaned out in pleasure that they were experiencing. Salle then held Don’s legs by behind the knee and started to move his own hips as he continuously enters Don’s tightening insides. Don reacted by arching his head back then started to pant out heavily, both intoxicated with lust for one another, their heavy warm breaths steaming up the atmosphere. Salle kept at a rhythmic pace and licked Don’s ear that faced him. At first he gives gentle nibbles before swirling his tongue around his ear. The fact that Don’s ears are a sensitive part of him, having them frenched by Salle had him moan out even more.

   Sounds of their heavy breathing and pleasure-filled moans along with sloppy sounds of skin-to-skin contact filled the echoey toilet as Salle continued to work his way into Don, until it was interrupted with a knock on the toilet door. They abruptly stopped before hearing Neo knocking on the door with a concerned tone. 

    “Hey, is everything alright in there? Is there something wrong?” 

Salle responded along with his calmed-down tone,

    “Uh yeah everything fine, just uhh helping Mappy out cuz I think he’s sick.. Probably stressed from lack of sleep.”, then thrusting into Don again, causing him to let out a moan.

    “Sick?! Then the more I need to help out-” Neo insisted before getting cut-off by Salle,

    “No, no! It’s fine you should just stay there, don’t come in! You might get sick too.. Especially that you easily get sick at times.”

    “Are you sure, Don’s fine??” Neo replied, seemingly convinced.

    “Y-Yes Neo, He’s fine.. He’s alright, I’ll just send him home after he’s done cleaning up.”

    “A-Alright if you say so, if you need any help, just tell me or something, okay you two?” Convinced, he went back to the living room and help out the other guests causing more noise.

   “Now… Where were we…?” Salle smirked before resuming his pace into Don once more, this time increasing speed with each thrust. He uses one of his hands to grip onto Don’s shaft, stroking it in rhythm with his pace while beads of sweat start to form from the action.

   “A-ahhhhh- P-Pleasee…. Ughhhh-- J-Justt-- ahhh-- Hnghhhhhhh-!!!” Don’s pleasure-moans and unintelligible words filled Salle’s ears with excitement, causing him to thrust into him at a faster pace, accelerating as they were both reaching their climax.

   “F-Fuck, fuck, fuck fuuuuaaaaackkkkkkkkkk.” Salle grunted out as he reaches his climax. Before they knew it, they were both moaning and he starts to spurt out inside him, as Don himself reaches his climax with his cum spurting onto his shirt and front.

  This resulted the both of them panting out and causing Don to weakly fall back onto Salle, before Salle wrapped his arms tightly around him and burying his face onto Don’s shoulder, then softly whispers into Don’s ear, 

   “I’m not the type to easily admit my feelings but I think I want to be with you. With all of you.” and gave him a kiss on the lips. Don responded with a slight smile and blushed, 

  “I’m glad that you think so too.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! Thank you for reading this fanfiction.
> 
> This is actually my first fanfiction that I have posted out in the public, features my favorite ship from SSU.(Maplle!)  
> I hope you enjoyed it! :)


End file.
